


Happy Dawning!

by adrift_me



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, The Dawning (Destiny), giving Uldren some happiness after the Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: On the outskirts of the city a lone guardian is left out of all celebrations, only to be found by a person who have watched his fate sealed. Happiness ensues.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Uldren Sov
Kudos: 29





	Happy Dawning!

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fic for my new favourite game. Uldren Sov stole my heart and I hope he has all the happiness as a Guardian, so here is a little fluffy drabble.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

It takes weeks to scour the edges of the city in search of a familiar couple of glowing eyes under a silvery fringe. Those eyes the guardian would remember for the rest of her life, the imprint of cold and near evil.

She shakes her head. Not evil anymore, and she has to remember it when looking for Uldren Sov, now a guardian just like her. Risen.

Container after container she looks for him together with her ghost who anxiously peeks around the scraps of metal in search of the lost guardian.

“Don’t worry,” he says in a tense cheerful voice, “We’ll find them.”

They ask a couple of other guardians if they’d seen the awoken prince, but the answer is negative not only in meaning, but in intention, too.

And she keeps looking until she notices with a sharp hunter eye a flicker of silken cloth, mirroring the sunlight.

“Hey, wait up!” the ghost yells as the guardian rushes after the flash, around the large container and towards another, where she stumbles unto a figure.

Guardian Uldren Sov himself.

He looks pitiful. Sad golden eyes and matted hair, spots of dirt on princely cheeks and a shyly peeking ghost from above the shoulder.

“Happy dawning,” the ghost beside Uldren says, it’s glowing center blinking.

The guardian’s ghost floats forward.

“The dawning is over.”

“But celebration of friendship never ends,” the ghost says, as if not to the guardian but Uldren, who watches the her expectantly. His ghost bumps his shoulder with encouragement, but before he can say anything, the guardian pulls out a box of cookies. Surely these cookies, tied with a lavender ribbon, would do? Too many gifts left from the Dawning celebration, as if waiting for this day.

“Happy Dawning,” the guardian’s ghost proclaims as she reaches forward and presses the box in Uldren’s hands. He takes it, and what truly feels like the first time - he smiles. Even his ghost seems to be slightly taken aback, studying the smile and then the guardian, first to show kindness.

“Thank you,” Uldren mutters, pulling at the ribbon and opening the box.

For a while the two guardians sit on the edge of the city, watching the sun hide, watching the traveler is quiet contemplation, sharing a box of cookies. And for the first time there is a feeling so craved by the guardian’s… There is hope.


End file.
